


Today's the Day

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: When Tobin finds out that the hockey team is doing a teddy bear toss she can't help but get the rest of the team roped into it.





	

Tobin looked over at Alex, who was trying to find something from her suitcase.

“Lex…” Tobin said softly and Alex looked over.

“Yeah?” 

“What do you think of going to a hockey game with the team tomorrow?” 

“Which teams are playing?” 

“It’s Canada vs. USA.” Tobin watched as Alex was digging through her bag again. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know if any of them woul—”

“They are doing a teddy bear toss…” 

“A what?” Alex asked, turning around and Tobin quickly typed away at her laptop, patting the bed space next to her. 

“Come watch.” Alex sat down next to Tobin, leaning into her as the video started. “Some teams, around Christmas time, do a teddy bear toss. You bring a teddy bear, put it in a plastic bag and when the home team scores the first goal, you toss the bears onto the ice. Kind of like a hat trick.” 

“Ok, but why?” Alex asked.

“They donate them all to the local kids hospital.”

“Make some calls, get as many tickets as you can.”

“As man—”

“We can fill them.” Alex was up already. She tilted Tobin’s face up and kissed her. “I’ll be back in a few.” And just like, that she was off like a shot. Tobin looked down at her laptop then back at the door before grabbing her phone to figure out how many tickets she could purchase. 

Alex quickly made her way down to Becky and Carli’s room and sighed in relief when she saw their door was open, welcoming anyone in. 

“Hey,” Alex said, knocking on the door frame before stepping in.

“Hey Alex,” Carli said as Becky and her both looked up.

“I have a favor to ask…”

“Ok?” Becky said back and Alex leaned against the desk they had in the room. 

“The national hockey team is playing Canada tomorrow and I know we’re supposed to go out and get dinner and go bowling but… well, they are doing this thing called a teddy bear toss—”

“Really! They still do teddy bear tosses?” Carli asked excitedly and Alex nodded. 

“Where’s the nearest toy store? Or Target.. Target has teddy bears.” Becky pulled her phone out to google. 

“So?”

“We’ll change plans,” Carli said, getting her own phone out to send out a text to the group. 

“Remember, we have extras coming in too.” Becky reminded them.

“Right. Hope, Mal, Syd…”

“Lauren and her daughter… can babies go to hockey games?” Alex asked.

“We’ll leave it up to Lauren but yes, with proper clothing and maybe earmuffs,” Becky said and Alex grinned.

“Is Amy making it up this time?” Carli asked and Alex shook her head.

“She wanted to stay home with her boys a little more before coming to January camp.” 

“That’s fine, she deserves it.” Carli smiled. “Any word on Abby?”

“She said she won’t make it; didn’t give a reason.” Alex explained, her voice dripping with sadness.

“She’ll connect with us again soon. She just misses being on the field and had a really hard year.” Becky promised and Alex nodded. “Ok, there are two Targets nearby and a Toys R Us.”

“Ok… I’m going to regret saying this, but… Send Kelley, Ali and Ash?” Carli said.

“Send ‘em,” Becky agreed. 

“Have Crystal go too. She’ll help keep them in check,” Alex said and Carli snapped, pointing at her.

“Perfect. How many are we buying?” 

“All of them, I’ll cover it,” Alex said.

“We’ll split it,” Carli countered and Alex nodded.

“Make that a three way,” Becky said and Carli smirked at her.

“So, you finally admit all three of us have that in common?” 

“Watch it Nardly.” Becky warned.

 

“Knock knock.” Ash walked in with Ali. “So… you guys need us to go buy how many teddy bears?” 

“Well… official count, we need at least 30. We’d prefer if you bought the whole store out though,” Carli explained and Ash’s eyebrows shot up.

“Thirty? How are we supposed to get that many in the van?!”

“Figure it out. You’re smart,” Carli said and Ash’s jaw dropped.

“Ali… did she just say I was smart?” Ash asked.

“She did.”

“I wish I had that on video,” Alex mumbled and Ali smirked.

“Oh shut up you three.” 

“So, I’m guessing we’re going to the bear toss tomorrow?” Ali asked.

“Yeah? How’d you know about that?” Alex asked, “am I the only one who hasn’t heard of this?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Ash smirked as Alex groaned.

“It was on Knight’s Snapchat.” Ali explained and pulled her phone out showing Alex the part she was talking about.

“Ok, so go buy a bunch of bears. We’re getting tickets,” Carli said and everyone nodded, filing out of their captains room. “Shut the door,” Carli whined and Alex kicked the doorstop back into the room letting the door close behind them.

“We’re really doing this?” Becky asked laying back on her own bed.

“Yeah… we’re really doing this.”

x-x-x

Ali glared at Ash and Kelley as they started racing carts down the main aisle at Toys ‘R’ Us. “Ashlyn Harris!” She hissed as they passed again, Crystal laughing beside her. Ash nearly flipped the cart trying to stop it. 

“Sorry, babe,” Ash said, ducking her head. 

“Just behave, we have a job… a mission,” Ali said and Kelley skidded to a stop next to them.

“A mission?”

“Yes, we have to get all the teddy bears for the kids, remember? We talked about it in the van.”

“What about just all the stuffed animals?” Kelley asked and Ash looked at Ali. 

“That’s a good idea… not all the kids will like bears.” 

“That’s way more than we talked about with everyone…”

“Hang on,” Kelley said, walking away from the trio. 

“She’s calling her sugar mama.” Crystal smirked and Ali laughed. 

“Well actually… Ali… I bet you Kyle would sponsor a few too.”

“That’s a good point.” Ali dug her phone out and called her brother.

“I’m sure my parents would be willing…” Crystal said and Ash nodded. 

“My grandma too.” Soon all four women were on their phones calling family member after family member. They hung up and joined back together.

“Kyle gave two hundred and my parents gave a hundred each,” Ali said.

“Grandma gave seventy-five and my parents one hundred.” 

“My family got seven hundred. I hit the family Christmas party.” Crystal smirked.

“Hope offered up 5k, my family added another two onto that.”

“Holy shit Kelley!” Ash said, her jaw nearly hitting the ground. 

“Kids just get to my dad.” Kelley shrugged. “Oh and I called Tobs, the others are getting money from their families too. We’re at eighteen thousand… I think I counted correctly.”

“Stanford, engineer? You counted correctly,” Crystal scoffed.

“Well… I think that’ll cover this then.” Ali turned to look at the section of stuffed animals. 

“I think we need a better plan,” Crystal said.

“We’ve got boxes in the back,” an employee said as he walked by, “we’re way ahead of you on this plan thing.”

x-x-x

Tobin sighed as her phone rang. She attempted to snuggle further down between Alex and Christen so she could ignore it.

“That’s Kelley’s ringtone. You know she won’t stop calling till you pick up.” Christen poked Tobin’s side.

“I know.” Tobin huffed, leaning over Christen to grab her phone. Answering it, she laid across Christen. “This better be good, I was napping.”

“Sure, I believe you Tobin, hundred percent. I need a favor though.”

“You ok?” Tobin asked, a bit concerned. She flipped her phone on speaker and settled back between Christen and Alex. 

“I’m fine, thanks for worrying. We’re at the store for the teddy bear toss, and well, we’re getting our families to sponsor a few bears and well, if you could tell the team and you guys call around?”

“We’re on it Kell,” Alex said.

“Awesome, so just tell the others and like, keep me updated?”

“Will do girl,” Christen said.

“See you guys soon!” Kelley hung up and Tobin looked between the two women on either side of her. 

“So…”

“You have the biggest family, so you start calling,” Alex said, “I’ll go door to door telling the tea—”

“We’ll get this done quicker if we each take a room,” Christen pointed out and Alex nodded.

“Right… I get Kling and Moe’s room!” Tobin jumped to her feet rushing to the door, only to be yanked back to the bed by Alex.

“You forgot something,” Alex pointed out and Tobin smirked before leaning down to kiss Alex, then turning and kissing Christen. 

“Sorry babes,” Tobin said, still smirking as she carefully pulled away and walked out. Leaving the two other women dumbstruck behind.

“Fuck, we got lucky,” Alex said and Christen laughed. She got up, kissing Alex before walking out of the room.

x-x-x

“You got how many?” Carli asked, staring into the back of the U-Haul that somehow had gotten rented out by the crew that had gone out to buy the teddy bears.

“Well, taking into account a nice healthy sum of five hundred for the truck, which is way over what we need. We still have about twenty thousand to mess around with… and considering the average price of each animal was, let’s say, twenty dollars—”

“You bought a thousand stuffed animals…” Carli said, in shock. 

“How are we supposed to even get all of these into the stadium?” Christen asked Kelley who shrugged.

“I say we take enough for each one of us to throw one on the ice. The rest we leave in the truck and let the hockey team load the rest in it and take it to the kids,” Tobin said and Alex nodded. 

“That’s a good idea.” 

“Shocker, thought Tobs was only good on the field.” Kelley joked.

“Nope, the bedroom too,” Christen shot back as Alex laughed at Kelley’s scrunched up face.

“Gross, Chris. I didn’t need to know that.” 

“Hey, she’s gotta get you back somehow,” Ali said and Carli laughed as Kelley pouted.

“Isn’t Hope here yet?”

“Nope, she’s not here to save you yet. We get to keep picking on you.” Ash smirked.

“I’d watch yourself Ash,” Hope said, walking up. She wrapped her arms around Kelley, kissing her cheek. “Are they picking on you baby?”

“Yes!” Kelley cried out, turning in Hope’s arms to face her, pulling her down into a kiss.

“I thought you promised to protect her?” Hope asked, looking up at Carli.

“Honestly, there is no protecting her from things she deserves.” Carli walked up to them, kissing Kelley’s forehead before she kissed Hope. “Glad you made it.”

“Good to be here.” Carli grinned, kissing Hope again.

“Ok you three!” Becky shouted, breaking them up. “Keep your pants on.” 

“Told you I wasn’t the one you’d have the most problems with,” Pinoe joked and Becky shot her a look.

“Watch it you.” 

“Alright, I say we head up and we’ll figure out this stuff tomorrow,” Ali said and the group nodded. 

x-x-x

Tobin woke up early, carefully worming her way out of the bed from between Alex and Christen. She grabbed her key and headed out of the room, making her way down to the coffee shop in the lobby. 

“So,” Carli said, walking up to Tobin, “on a scale of one to ten, how excited are you to see hockey again?”

“Well… last game I saw live was the Devils vs Pens like five years ago, so super excited!” Tobin grinned. 

“I haven't seen a real game in years. Seattle should’ve been the expansion city.” Carli huffed and Tobin laughed.

“Yeah, that’s not too far from Portland. I would’ve made it work.”

“What about Chicago?”

“Like I could turn my back on my boys for those children,” Tobin scoffed. 

“I think this game is going to be great.”

“Yeah,” Tobin smiled. “Go figure, Canada is their biggest rival too.” 

“Well, they are our siblings to the north.” 

“We’ll crush them.” Tobin grinned and Carli laughed. They both headed back upstairs with their orders of coffee for their girlfriends. Tobin slipped carefully back into the room, trying not to wake Alex up. 

Alex had moved herself closer to Christen, resting her head on the woman’s stomach as she kept sleeping. Christen was up, going through her emails already. She smiled up at Tobin as she walked over, handing a cup to her and kissing her gently. 

“Morning,” Tobin whispered.

“Morning.” They watched as the smell of fresh coffee brought the other striker to the waking world. 

x-x-x

Kelley could barely hold her excitement in. She didn’t have a love for hockey like some of the others did but she did go to a few Thrasher games with her dad when she was younger. So, sitting in the stands with a teddy bear in a bag just waiting to be thrown on the ice, she was wiggling back and forth in her seat. 

“What if we can’t throw that far?” Mal asked and Tobin wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders. 

“The next people up will throw it for you, and so on till it’s on the ice.”

“That’s cool.” Mal grinned. 

“Break away!” Becky shouted and the team watched as Decker and Knight flew down the rink with only a single defender able to trail after them. They watched as the puck easily sailed by the head of the goalie and right into the netting. Suddenly, teddy bears rained down on them and the ice. They all kept picking up and throwing other bears that hadn’t made it to the ice yet and threw them closer. They grinned as they watched both teams skate around putting the bears into larger bags. 

“That’s a lot of bears.” Kelley said and Hope chuckled.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Tonight,” the loudspeaker cracked on, “we would like to send a special thank you out to the Women’s National Soccer Team, as they have kindly donated over a thousand stuffed animals to the cause tonight.” The stadium erupted into cheers as the hockey team skated by clapping for the soccer players. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin and Alex, kissing Tobin’s cheek.

“Good idea babe. Really good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> So posted this with my phone so hopefully it goes through well. I'll double check it later. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
